Cody's Holly Jolly Christmas
by n5d25d90
Summary: Cody plans a Christmas party, but that's not all he's planning. ONESHOT.


**I do not own Total Drama, Christmas, the song used in this oneshot, blah blah blah...**

**-X-**

Cody stood at the window in participation, waiting for his final guest to arrive. He was hosting a party for Christmas, and he had invited many of his friends from Total Drama: Owen, DJ, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Izzy, Trent, Noah, Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, and Sierra, the latter admittedly due to her finding out about the party and begging to come.

But there was one last guest he waiting for, and then the festivities would truly begin. He had something planned, and the only two people in the room that knew about it were Trent and Noah.

Suddenly, a black car parked next to the house. Once he got a glimpse at who the driver was, he gleamed, and got the others' attentions. "I would like to sing a song for you guys, to get you all into the Christmas spirit." He cleared his throat, signaling for Noah to stand by the front door. The bookworm passed an archway into the other room, which had a piece of mistletoe hanging from the arch.

A capella, he began to sing:

"Have a holly jolly Christmas! It's the best time of the year."

The others smiled as Cody continued to sing, swaying their heads slightly to the song.

"I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer."

At that, Cody heard the doorbell. Grinning, he continued.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas!" he sang, now looking back to the others. "And when you walk down the street..."

He heard Noah answer the door.

"Say--"

"Hello," he heard Noah greet our new guest.

"--to friends you know, and everyone you meet."

Cody grabbed Trent by the arm, leading him to the archway.

"Oh, ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see."

Noah did the same thing to our new arrival: Gwen.

"Somebody waits for you," Cody sang to the two. He nudged Trent in the arm with his elbow. "Kiss her once for me." He winked.

As the others erupted in applause at how well this charade actually turned out, Cody continued to sing, "Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear..." Judging by the even louder cheers, he could only assume they kissed then. "Oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year!" He backed up, now getting so into this song that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. "I said, oh, by golly, have a holly jolly--" he began to unconsciously do an air guitar motion, "--Christmas this year!" He pumped his arms in the air, and the others cheered louder than ever.

And at first he thought it was because of the performance.

Then he felt someone poke him on the shoulder.

"A part of me thinks this is planned, but a part of me realizes you're not smooth enough to pull _this_ off."

He turned to his goth friend. "What are you talking about? Of course this was pla--" He stopped.

Why?

Because he realized he was standing with her under the arch.

...

"Huh... Okay, _that_ wasn't planned," Cody admitted. "I swear, it wasn't."

"Oh, shut up," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Besides, I suppose I should thank you anyway for all the stuff you _did_ plan." She gave a wink of her own, and Cody a rush of warmth flow through his face. She closed the gap and pressed her lips against his.

The crowd cheered again, and Cody, unconsciously, pumped an arm into the air again, but since he was _right_ under the arch this time he hit his hand and quickly recoiled in pain. "AH!" he cried, stumbling back, away from Gwen's lips, holding his hand. "Aw, dammit," he cursed himself.

Gwen let out a chuckle. "Aw, Cody..." She put an arm around him. "Merry Christmas." She planted a kiss on his cheek before walking over to the others.

Struck dumbfounded, Cody simply stood there. Soon, a hand found its way to his cheek, and his shocked expression turned to one of Christmas joy and bliss.

But, he was still pretty much frozen in place, which gave another person a change to capitalize.

"My turn!" Sierra exclaimed as she dragged the still frozen, love-struck boy back to the mistletoe.

**-X-**

**Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Holidays, if you prefer)**


End file.
